Go On, Leave Me Breathless
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: How I think that scene in "We're Gonna Need A Spotlight" where Landon serenades Hope should have gone. Oneshot.


Hope watched with wide eyes as Landon sheepishly put the guitar he'd been playing down next to him, shifting awkwardly in his seat before meeting her eyes.

"I told you I was a terrible singer," he joked half-heartedly.

Hope didn't reply, just leaned forward and kissed him hard on the mouth, trying to pour all the emotions she was feeling into the kiss. He kissed her back eagerly, his hands moving to her waist as she moved to straddle him. She sighed against his lips as his hands ran firmly up and down her back, darting her tongue out to touch his as their lips parted, moaning softly as the kiss deepened, quickly becoming more sensual as Landon stood, holding her thighs in place around his hips and moving them over to her bed, laying her down gently as he settled on top of her. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath, panting softly as their eyes met.

"It was the guitar, wasn't it?" Landon teased, smirking when Hope smacked his arm playfully before kissing him again, bringing her legs further up to wrap around his waist.

This was far from the first time they'd done this. Ever since Hope and Dr. Saltzman had found Landon in Kansas, since they'd reconnected in the hotel room, it had been a pretty frequent occurrence. Much like the times before, Hope wanted more. Unlike the times before, she felt ready to take that step.

"Landon..." she whispered between kisses, sighing when his lips moved down her throat, allowing her to speak without slowing down. "Landon, I-I want..." she trailed off, losing her train of thought as she lost herself in the feelings he was creating on her neck.

"What do you want, Hope?" he whispered roughly, grazing his teeth against the sensitive spot where her neck curved into her shoulder, making her shudder.

"Hmm?" she sighed as she tipped her neck to one side, growling displeased when he pulled back. She opened her eyes, finding him sitting back on his knees with an amused expression on his face.

"You wanted something?" he grinned cheekily. She swallowed hard, shaking her head a little to compose herself. He laughed knowingly.

"Maybe we should slow down," he suggested, moving to get off the bed.

"No," she said quickly, sitting up and reaching out to catch his wrist. He met her eyes, confused.

"That's what I was trying to say. I don't wanna slow down," she said meaningfully, looking in his eyes, seeing the moment he understood what she was saying.

"Hope..."

She pulled him back over to her and kissed him softly.

"Do you want this?" she whispered, biting her lip nervously.

Landon was stunned. Did she _actually_ think he would say no?

"_Yes_, Hope... Of course, I do," he breathed as he kissed her deeply, swallowing her relieved sighs as he hovered over her, leaning her back against the mattress.

"You're sure?" he checked, pulling back to look at her.

"I'm sure," she nodded frantically, her fingers flexing in his shirt. "I want you..."

She moaned as he leaned in and kissed her hard, her hand moving to the back of his neck and holding him close as he parted her lips with his own and slid his tongue against hers. Her knees tightened around his hips as she rolled hers up to meet them, pulling a growl from his chest as his hands trailed up over her shoulders and pushed her hoodie down her arms. She quickly freed herself from the sleeves, tossing it aside and sitting up slightly to pull her tee shirt over her head. Landon stared at her in awe as she laid back down, making her blush and squirm under his intense gaze.

"_God_, you're beautiful," he huffed out before leaning back down to kiss her roughly. She moaned against his lips and arched her back toward him as his fingers found her nipple and pinched it lightly.

"Wait," she gasped suddenly, pushing at his chest and rolling off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Landon asked, concerned. She didn't answer, just pulled open her top drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Right, good idea," he sighed, thankful she didn't want to stop. A nagging question entered his head.

"But wait, can you even... Can we..."

"I don't know," Hope said lightly as she settled back on the bed. "But you're talking to a freak of nature miracle baby who technically shouldn't exist, so I'm not taking any chances."

"Fair point," he conceded before pulling her back in for another kiss. She giggled against his lips as he rolled her onto her back again and tugged her sleep shorts down her legs.

"You are _far_ too dressed right now," she complained, tugging at his shirt until he pulled it over his head. She sighed and shivered happily when he settled back over her, their bare chests pressing together as she fumbled with his belt until she felt it loosen, pulling it from his belt loops and dropping it to the floor. He rolled off of her then, laying on his side next to her and kissing her gently as his hand trailed down her front, slowly making its way to the apex between her legs. She squirmed impatiently.

"Landon..." she hissed, bucking her hips in an attempt to make him go faster.

"Relax, I'm getting there," he admonished her gently. She huffed impatiently as his fingers ghosted over her inner thighs, prompting her to part them a bit more.

"Perfect," he whispered, before finally, _finally_, touching her where she wanted him most. His fingers gently parted her swollen folds, dipping into her molten center briefly, finding moisture there and dragging it up to her clit, circling it lazily with one fingertip.

"_Fuck, Landon_," Hope gasped, tipping her head back and whimpering softly as he toyed with her, her whole body jolting at the first touch to her clit, making Landon chuckle.

"Tease," she hissed, making him laugh harder. He leaned over her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss just as he pushed one long finger up inside of her. Her back arched as she squealed around his tongue, reaching up to grab a fistful of black curls as she trembled. His finger began sliding in and out of her slowly, curling to press against her sensitive walls, searching until he found her g-spot. Her moans rose an octave when he found it and she tore her mouth away from his, gasping for air as his fingers took her apart.

"Oh god, right there, oh my god, _yes_," she whimpered as she moved her hips against his hand, crying out sharply when he pushed another finger into her. Her hands moved to grip his upper arms tightly, her body moving fluidly against him as he pleasured her.

"Landon..." she ground out, tightening her fingers almost painfully. "Landon, I'm so close..."

Landon moved his hand slightly, sliding his thumb up until he found her clit, flicking it gently while continuing to push his fingers into her. She gasped loudly at the new sensation, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut as she came with a high pitched whimper. Her thighs clamped shut around his wrist as she twitched through her orgasm, keeping his hand in place until she started to come down, the muscles going slack as she released her grip on his arms.

Landon was in awe. He'd been so overwhelmed at the sight of Hope's body completely bared to him he just couldn't keep his hands to himself. He let instinct take over, following her body's cues and the incredibly sexy noises she'd been making to make her feel good, and _god_ she looked so beautiful coming on his fingers. She opened her eyes then, gazing up at him in wonder, a small, satisfied smile on her lips. Landon felt a glow of pride, knowing he'd been the one to put it there.

"_Shit_," Hope whispered, still staring at him, chuckling a bit as her eyes slid down over him.

"Why are your pants still on?" she grinned as she reached for his waistband, popping the button before letting him take over and push the jeans over his hips. Landon quickly rolled the condom on and settled himself between her thighs.

"You ready?" he locked eyes with her, silently giving her one more chance to back out.

"_Yes_," Hope whispered fervidly, gripping his shoulders and shifting closer to him.

She gasped as he pushed into her slowly, tightening her fingers around his shoulders and squeezing her eyes shut as she adjusted to his size. It didn't hurt, exactly, she just felt incredibly _full_.

"You good?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded, not opening her eyes.

"Just... Just go slow," she whispered. She whimpered softly as he started to move, slowly sliding out of her part way before pushing forward again, making her breath hitch as she tossed her head back against the mattress.

"Hope..." Landon's voice was strained. "Look at me."

She obeyed, lifting her head and opening her eyes to meet his, his intense gaze sending a shudder down her spine as she tentatively began to move with him. He let out a dark groan when she twisted her hips a particular way, dropping his head to her shoulder as he panted,

"Oh my _god_, Hope..."

His hips jerked suddenly, pushing into her harder than before. She let out a short cry and gripped his arms tightly, a single tear slipping down her cheek as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" he blurted out, his thumb coming up to wipe the tear away.

"_No_," she said thickly as she shook her head, sliding her fingers into his curls and kissing him reassuringly. "No, you feel perfect..."

His relieved smile made her heart flutter. He leaned down and kissed her once more before straightening up and resuming the rougher pace. Hope gasped and moved her hips with his, her motions getting surer as she got used to it. She whined as Landon gripped her thigh tightly, pushing it back so his thrusts went deeper.

"Oh god... _Oh_ my god, Landon..." she panted, gasping as he hit that spot deep inside her. "I'm gonna..." she broke off with a choked cry, her eyes rolling back as she trembled through her orgasm.

"_Oh shit_," Landon groaned as her muscles spasmed around him. Less than half a dozen thrusts later, he was coming, too. He sighed deeply and shifted to move off of her, not wanting to crush her.

"No," she whimpered, wrapping her arms around him. "Not yet, please..."

Landon smiled as his muscles happily gave way and settled down on top of Hope, humming contentedly as she hooked her legs around his. They laid like that for awhile catching their breath. When their heart rates slowed, Landon pulled out slowly, both of them hissing at the feeling. Landon disposed of the condom as Hope shifted up the bed.

"_Wow_," she huffed, closing her eyes and sinking back into the pillows, a dopey grin on her face as he laid back down next to her. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Umm, the internet..." Landon deadpanned, making Hope laugh. "No, seriously. I'm a seventeen-year-old virgin, I figured I should probably know what to do if the opportunity ever came along, so I did some research."

Hope giggled, turning her head to look at him.

"_Were_," she said, still giggling.

"What?" he looked at her, eyes confused.

"You _were_ a seventeen-year-old virgin," she grinned wickedly, biting her lower lip. She didn't miss the way his eyes zeroed in on the action, pupils flaring as his lips parted.

"Keep that up," he said, his voice rough, "and I'm gonna need a second round..."

Hope giggled once more and made a face.

"I'll stop then, I'm kinda sore..."

Landon's face changed to one of concern almost immediately.

"I wasn't too... I mean... I didn't hurt you, right?"

"No," she assured him, smiling. "I'm _definitely_ not complaining, I just need some recovery time, that's all..."

"Good," he smiled, relieved. "So... it was good, then? I was good?"

"Doubting your research?" she teased, stretching her arms over her head, moaning a bit as her back popped in a few places.

"Gathering final data."

She grinned, relaxing back into the mattress and turning on her side to face him.

"Yes," she confirmed with a small smile. "You were good. _Very_ good."

He smiled, pleased, before rolling to face her as well, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around her waist. They stayed that way for a while, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair as she watched him with intense eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you, Landon Kirby," she whispered, eyes wide and vulnerable as she stared up at him. He couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across his face before he pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck, pressing a kiss under her jaw as she giggled before pulling back slightly to rest his forehead against hers.

"Hope Mikaelson," he breathed out, nudging her nose with his, making her giggle again. "You are... Beyond anything I ever imagined..."

"Stop," she giggled, making that adorable scrunched up face that meant she was feeling embarrassed.

"I mean it," he said softly, pushing her hair behind her ear.

She stared at him for a moment, lips parted and eyes glistening, before she rolled onto her back, looking flustered, clearing her throat awkwardly. Landon just smiled. He knew Hope didn't do too well with putting her feelings out in the open. He found her hand, linking their fingers together and bringing their joined hands up to his mouth, kissing her wrist gently. She turned her head back toward him, a small smile on her lips.

"You're making me soft, Kirby," she said playfully, but her eyes were serious.

"I like you soft," he retorted, pulling her body closer to him so her head rested on his chest. She hummed happily, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as Landon's fingers trailed softly over her back. After a while, she started to doze off, feeling comfortable and warm.

"Landon?" she murmured sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"You really are a terrible singer," she grinned up at him, shrieking when he dug his fingers into her side and falling back against the bed laughing.


End file.
